


Steady On

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Evil Snoke, Fire, Gen, Kylo Ren Backstory, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The last time Ben saw the Jedi Temple, he destroyed it.





	Steady On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First Time/Last Time
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The last time that Ben saw the Academy, it was on fire.   
  
He couldn’t say who had really started the fire. Which one of the students who sided with him set the fire. He didn’t know who had knocked over that one, flammable thing during the brawl; he just knew that they’d had to get out of there. Before they all burned together, really.   
  
He made his way, feeling the heat of the fire all but suffocating in the darkness, towards the exit, and he got out in time with the other students. By then, Ben was all but forcing fresh, clean air into his lungs.   
  
He could barely wrap his mind around it. The fact that his uncle...the fact that Ben had done what he’d done...  
  
 _You did a hard thing, Ben, but the right thing,_ the Voice comforted.  
  
Perhaps. There was still something in Ben that wondered if he had been meant to survive. To survive the attempt on his life — what else could Uncle Luke standing over him with an ignited lightsaber mean? — to survive the fire...should he have died and the others lived?   
  
He shouldn’t have survived in the first place...  
  
“Ben, you’ve got to get ahold of yourself.” One of the students, Jamie. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we need you. Where do we go now?”  
  
Ben took a deep breath.   
  
“The Unknown Regions,” he said. “Steady on.”


End file.
